Dragonquest: ¡Muere Wirenth!
by Wings-Dragon
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo que sintió Pridith en la desastroa batalla entre ella y Wirenth? ¿Qué fue lo que pensó? ¿Cuál fue su dolor? ¿Y como se sintió cuando murió?


_**DRAGONQUEST: ¡MUERE WIRENTH!**_

Pridith se removió bastante inquieta sobre el saledizo del fuerte de Nabol. Aquel aburrido fuerte. El sol calentaba agradablemente su preciosa y reluciente piel dorada, a causa de su próxima etapa de apareamiento. Estaba con Minanth, la dragona verde de S´goral, el jinete que estaba enseñando a aquellos pardillos como manejar a sus lagartos de fuego. Pridith observó los inútiles esfuerzos de decirles a los hombres que no debían de tirarles de las colas porque eso les disgustaba bastante. La reina canturreó en bajito cuando dos lagartos se marcharon al _inter._ Ojalá no hubiera ayudado a Kylara, su jinete, a reunir aquella nidada de lagartos de fuego. Esos hombres eran crueles con los animalitos. Pero ella pertenecía a Kylara y realmente le tenía afecto, a pesar de su crueldad hacia el generoso T´bor. No ayudarla en un momento en que su jinete se lo había pedido sería muy perverso por su parte, pensaba Pridith. Aún así se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Suspiró y cambió de postura a una más cómoda decidida a olvidar aquel detalle y disfrutar de la compañía de la agradable Minanth y del bienvenido calor del sol. Graznó suavemente al imaginarse los destellos del astro rey sobre su piel de oro. Ella, Pridith, era la más bella de todas las reinas. Su color dorado era perfecto, no como el de Ramoth que había perdido tonalidad a causa de la puesta; su tamaño era el doble que el de las dragonas de los antiguos y su cuerpo era estilizado. Hubiera sido desgraciada sino hubiese procedido de los huevos de la enorme Ramoth y el majestuoso Mnementh.

Parpadeó cuando sintió a su querida Kylara en su conexión mental. Feliz por su presencia acarició su conciencia y Kylara la recompensó con una extraña caricia telepática...en su zona más íntima ¿qué pretendía con eso? Pridith la interrogó pero su jinete no le dio respuesta alguna y se alejó. Gruñó extrañada. Kylara a veces se comportaba de un modo muy raro pero siempre era para beneficiarse ella misma ¿qué querría ahora de ella?

Totalmente aburrida, giró su cabeza cuneiforme para mirar a Minanth. La vulgar pero simpática verde agitaba sus alas para absorber toda la calidez del sol. De vez en cuando, dirigía uno de sus ojos opalescentes hacia su preciado S´goral. Conocía a Minanth porque ella y su dragonero habitaban en el mismo weyr que Pridith y Kylara. Pocas veces entablaban conversación pero sí se conocían de vista.

_-¿Qué tal andan las cosas por el weyr, Pridith?_- le preguntó con una extraña somnolencia. Minanth se disponía a dormitar.

-_Como de costumbre. No ha habido ninguna novedad. Sólo caídas inusuales de hebras ¿Qué tal tú aquí?_

_-S´goral y yo vamos a veces a nadar a las playas. Después de bañarnos, él y yo nos untamos en arena y nos echamos la siesta. Al anochecer, observamos la magnífica puesta de sol y luego dormimos juntos. Son momentos de mucha felicidad para ambos._

Pridith gimió lastimosamente ¿por qué ella y Kylara no podían hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué Kylara no abandonaba su odio hacia los demás y su prepotencia para vivir juntas como lo hacían Minanth y S´goral? A ella le gustaría que su jinete le rascara los párpados y que le hablara de sus cosas. Le gustaría que ella, Pridith, pudiera llevar a Kylara en vuelo y surcar el Boll Meridional estando ellas solas y nadie más. Pero Kylara estaba muy ocupada en hacer infelices al resto del weyr y se olvidaba por completo de su reina ¿significaba ella, Pridith, algo para ella? Descartó aquel pensamiento y se dispuso también a dormitar.

_-¿Pridith?-_ la voz de Kylara era clara como el agua.

_-¿Kylara? ¿Eres tú?-_ le respondió la reina, privada de toda somnolencia.

-_Quien sino, tonta ¿Qué tal te encuentras?_

Pridith agitó la cola, agradecida por la preocupación de su jinete. Sin embargo, Pridith no bajaba la guardia. En la voz de Kylara había un atisbo de beneficencia.

_-Tengo sueño, nada más._

_-¿Eh? ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Mi lagarto reina me dice que Wirenth va a remontar el vuelo para aparearse!_

Pridith conectó con la mente de la joven reina, Wirenth. Kylara tenía razón. Los pensamientos de Wirenth emanaban lujuria y lascivia al mismo tiempo. La joven reina ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Pridith. Canturreó silenciosamente. Ya le tocaría a ella aparearse dentro de poco.

_-Los bronces ya se están impacientando...-_ la informó Kylara.

Pridith se removió en el saledizo e intentó ignorar la frase de su jinete. Aunque no podía evitar pensar ya en su próximo apareamiento. Los bronces persiguiéndola...

_-¿Y qué?-_ Pridith fingió calma. Creía saber lo que quería Kylara. Esta vez no le dejaría conseguirlo.

_-Nada, sólo te... ¡Oh! ¡Mi lagarto me dice que Wirenth va por la segunda res! En cualquier momento despegará...con los bronces detrás._

Pridith sacudió su cabeza cuneiforme. Los bronces...No, no podía conseguirlo ¡Tenía que ignorarla!

_-¡Por el Primer Huevo! ¡Brekke está logrando controlar a Wirenth! ¡Los bronces empiezan a zumbar!_

La reina gimió cuando el hambre empezó a surgir en su estómago. Arqueó el cuello y centró su vista en Minanth, intentando ignorar, por todos los dragones de Pern, las palabras de Kylara. Intentaría advertirla...

-_Kylara..._

_-¡Wirenth se remontó! ¡Los bronces van detrás de ella! ¡Ha empezado el vuelo de apareamiento!_

Él sentido de la realidad de Pridith empezaba a fallar. Un ardiente deseo de carne la estaba poseyendo. Un torrente cálido la empezaba a estimular. Necesitaba...sangre... Necesitaba...volar. Pero tenía que resistir. Era el vuelo de Wirenth no el suyo. Kylara la volvió a acariciar en aquel sitio íntimo. Pridith no pudo evitar canturrear lascivamente pero aún resistía. Minanth había despertado de su siesta, alertada por el comportamiento de su compañera.

_-Kylara...para...por favor- _le rogó insistentemente.

_-¡¡¡Pridith, querida!!! ¡¡¡Mira al cielo!!! ¡¡¡Wirenth sobrevuela el fuerte con los bronces!!! ¡¡¡La van a cubrir!!!_

Pridith levantó velozmente la cabeza cuneiforme hacia el lugar mencionado por Kylara. Era cierto, la joven reina y los bronces sobrevolaban el fuerte de Nabol. Se incorporó inesperadamente rápido, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de la asustada verde, y comenzó a trompetear. Trompeteó tres veces seguidas revelando sus ganas de aparearse y despegó violentamente hacia el rebaño de Nabol. Atacó vorazmente a la primera res e hincó sus grandes quijadas en el cuello del animal. Pronto notó la presión de Kylara ordenándole que sorbiera la sangre. Primero se resistió pero logró obedecer. El líquido escarlata bajó ardientemente por su garganta y empapó los dientes de Pridith. Atacó a dos más y en la tercera res, su piel comenzó a resplandecer provocando un efecto hinchado.

_-¡Vuela, querida! ¡Esos bronces son tuyos! ¡Wirenth no es nada! ¡Tú eres la verdadera reina! ¡Los bronces te reclaman a ti no a ella! ¡Vuela, Pridith, vuela!_

Pridith extendió sus alas, se agachó y se impulsó agitando sus enormes extremidades lanzándose al grupo de dragones excitados. Wirenth sólo era un mero estorbo. Ella, Pridith, la grandiosa reina que jamás había existido en la historia de todo Pern, era mejor que aquella mosca pequeña e insatisfactoria. Los bronces disfrutaban con ella, no con Wirenth.

Atravesó aquella entrometida nube y se dispuso a atraer a los bronces. Sin embargo, Wirenth no pretendía desprenderse de sus queridos seguidores así como así. Ella se lo imaginaba por eso predijo el ataque de la joven reina indignada. Cuando aquel cuerpo dorado pasó fugazmente a su lado, Pridith aprovechó la ocasión para hundir sus garras en el expuesto flanco. Wirenth aulló herida y se escondió en una nube.

Pridith graznó su victoria. Sí, aquella estúpida dragona no era nada comparada con ella. Ahora se aparearía con el bronce que escogiera, su bronce. Los llamó seductoramente incitándolos a que la cubrieran. Los dragones excitados canturrearon su satisfacción y empezaron a volar hacia Pridith.

Un aullido sorprendió a la reina. Miró encima de ella y vio a Wirenth con las alas completamente plegadas a sus costados. Sin embargo, el ataque fue demasiado rápido y cuando Pridith se apartó para evitar la colisión con su enemiga, ella ya estaba encima, con las garras clavadas en su lomo. Pridith aulló aterrorizada cuando intentó liberarse de las tenaces uñas de su rival. Ambas no pudieron evitar caer hacia las montañas. Los bronces las seguían mostrando inquietud. La reina veterana rugió para transmitir su venganza y, indispuesta a dejar vencer a Wirenth, se retorció hasta que se logró librar de la joven dragona. Se tambaleó en vuelo cuando notó un escozor en sus lomos: unas cicatrices profundas surcaban la piel hasta el hueso. Sin embargo, la sed de venganza sustituyó al dolor y Pridith se elevó en el aire sin antes lanzar un zarpazo al ojo de Wirenth. La joven reina gritó su dolor y Pridith graznó celebrando su ataque certero. Entonces, unos cuerpos dorados la rodearon repentinamente, al igual que a Wirenth ¡Las otras reinas estaban impidiendo su combate! ¡Malditas! Pero su rival no eran ellas sino la más pequeña de las reinas que había ahora en vuelo.

Vio a Wirenth escapando del círculo de dragones reinas y Pridith rugió molesta y angustiada por ir en su persecución. Algo taladró la cola de Pridith y la arrastró fuera de aquel círculo de reinas. La dragona siseó en el momento en que Wirenth se montó a horcajadas sobre su espalda. Sintió las desgarrantes garras de su enemiga arañando los músculos de sus alas y mordiéndola en el cuello desprotegido. No pudo evitar gritar dolorosamente y volvieron a caer hacia las peligrosas montañas. Fugazmente, vio pasar el paisaje pintado ahora con manchas totalmente difuminadas ¿a que velocidad estaban descendiendo? ¡Tenía que detenerse o ella moriría! ¡¡¡Y ella no podía ser derrotada, tenía que ser Wirenth!!!

Batió inútilmente las alas. Las tenazas de Wirenth seguían clavadas en sus músculos. Graznó angustiada y aterrorizada por la vertiginosa velocidad de su caída y por la falta de aire causada por las quijadas de Wirenth clavadas alrededor de su cuello. Se retorció en vano ya que la joven reina no la soltaba. La tenía bien amarrada y pronto moriría asfixiada sino se desprendía de la boca de su oponente.

Algo o alguien detuvo su caída y Wirenth soltó a Pridith de repente. Pridith, medio ahogada y herida como estaba, continuaría cayendo si no fuese por una enorme reina que la agarraba por la espalda.

_-Pridith, tranquilízate-_ le dijo Ramoth con voz de madre. Porque al fin y al cabo ella era su madre.

_-¡Lárgate, Ramoth! ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Esta es nuestra pelea! ¡No estorbes!- _Pridith rugió su desobediencia y volvió a rugir para dedicarle un reto a su atrapada rival. Atrapada por otro dragón. Era su oportunidad-_ ¡¡¡MUERE WIRENTH!!!_

_-¡Pridith!- _se alarmó Ramoth pero fue demasiado tarde.

Pridith encajó sus enormes mandíbulas cerca de la arteria principal del hombro de Wirenth bloqueando la total respiración de la joven reina. Apretó más fuerte. Le alegraba oír los alaridos de muerte a su indefensa enemiga. Ramoth intentaba desprenderla de ella pero Pridith estaba apretando demasiado fuerte. Pronto, pronto sería ella la reina de aquellos bronces en celo. Pronto demostraría su capacidad de fuerza. Pronto dominaría ella a las demás reinas, incluida Ramoth.

-_¡Pridith! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡No mates a mi Wirenth! ¡Quédate tú a los bronces pero no mates a mi pequeña Wirenth! ¡Te lo suplico!_

¿De quién era esa voz mental? ¿De Kylara? No, no era de aquella mujer despiadada y odiosa ¿De Ramoth? No, de ella tampoco. Se sorprendió al averiguar de quién procedía. Brekke volvió a rogar desesperadamente a Pridith que soltara a su amada reina. Un sentimiento de suma culpa invadió a Pridith. Una culpa que siempre reinaría en su corazón ¿qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había combatido con la pequeña Wirenth? Aún con las quijadas apretadas en el cuello de la reina se miró sus garras. El líquido escarlata que procedía de las venas de Wirenth bañaba sus uñas de marfil. Una lágrima brotó del ojo opalescente derecho de Pridith. Ahora se había convertido en lo peor. Había herido, no, intentado matar a una compañera de hogar, a una de su especie. Se sentía sucia y cruel. Odiaba a Kylara porque ella la había incitado a volar cerca de Wirenth ¿por qué tendría que haberla impresionado? Aquel día había muchas muchachas para escoger y seguro que cualquiera de ellas hubiera sido mejor que Kylara. Era infeliz.

Pridith miró a Wirenth y, disgustada y completamente rota por su actitud, se dispuso a soltarla. Pero fue muy tarde. Wirenth, totalmente angustiada y agónica, intentando luchar por respirar, se desprendió del dragón que la tenía atrapada y, sin que Pridith pudiera evitarlo, se transfirió desesperadamente al _inter_, llevándose a la reina mayor con ella.

Los llantos. Los llantos de Kylara era lo único que se oía en el negro y frío _inter._ No sabía si había soltado a Wirenth, si caía a algún sitio concreto, si respiraba...Sólo oía los llantos desesperados de su querida Kylara. Aquellos llantos telepáticos que llevaban consigo el cariño que sentía la dama del weyr por su reina. El cariño que Kylara no logró reconocer en tantas revoluciones. Pridith estaba feliz ahora porque su jinete le demostraba que realmente la quería, que siempre la había querido. Sí, ahora estaba feliz...Adiós Kylara...


End file.
